Watchtower
The code name Watchtower was originally Chloe Sullivan's designation in Starfleet Intelligence. The Watchtower has since become known as Chloe's loft apartment which overlooks Metropolis. She uses this location to coordinate missions for Typhuss and the Starfleet Intelligence Alpha Team. Physical appearance The Watchtower is a large tower building located in the heart of Metropolis, with a loft apartment overlooking all the city. It is the tallest building in Metropolis, towering over the LuthorCorp building. Inside, the Watchtower has high tech computers and computer equipment as well as a medical laboratory located in the upstairs. It has a main window through which one can see the whole city and is decorated as an office with a sofa and a modern desktop. Outside The external appearance of the loft is similar to an observatory with a copper clad roof, giving it its distinctive green appearance. It has circular windows surrounding it and one main window through which one can see the whole city. At the top has what appears to be a bell-tower like the cathedrals typically have. The Watchtower building is located in a corner and covers an entire block. It has many small windows and the tower rises from the middle of edificion. The tower widens as it approaches the ground and this causes that three divisions can be seen on it. The first set ends with in a rooftop of the main building from where the other two sections rise up finishing in the apartment. To access Watchtower, visitors use an elevator which is equipped with a security system to prevent any access to the building Inside Inside, Watchtower is divided into two floors with stairs on both sides of the room. It has hanging lights and the walls are decorated with reliefs. Several drawers and furniture are scattered about the room as well as several books and a coffee machine. The main door is shaped like a semicircle with stained glass and is the only route to the elevator. There is also a door located on the right side that leads to a hallway. Downstairs, Watchtower has high tech computers and computer equipment and serves as the meeting center. It is decorated as an office with a sofa and a modern desktop as well as several computers on all the walls. One of these (at least) has what appears to be the insignia of the Watchtower as its sreensaver. The main window is located on this floor and provides a comprehensive overview of the city. It has stained glass with the predominantly colors green, yellow and red, and is considerably larger in size to the point that a person can stand on it. In emergencies the window can be sealed with a metal plates operating similar to a photo lens. A medical laboratory located in the upstairs. This section is equipped with stretchers, medical equipment and also with multiple monitors. Some padds and tools are also stored in the upstairs. Technology Watchtower is equipped with technology that is provided by Queen Industries. After Tess Mercer takes it over, she presumably also outfits it with LuthorCorp technology. The Watchtower computers are capable of downloading large amounts of information at high speed, has a fairly comprehensive database and uses the most modern technology in communication. The desk used by Chloe is quite modern with a touch screen in the center from which she can operate several actions and is connected to the main monitors. Chloe connected the server of Watchtower to all the cameras on the streets of Metropolis and thus produced a high surveillance system that proved useful on more than one occasion. Watchtower also has its own dedicated orbital satellite which was also developed and provided by Queen Industries. It also features a GPS system to track abnormal activity around the globe and also serves to track the team members. Among the software with that account, it include a program that can track and edit the voice calls, a face recognition and fingerprinting software and a modern system of holograms. Also his scan system is quite advanced because it can search for data by just putting an object on the scanner. The medical equipment available ranging from first aid materials to a laboratory to test samples and create antidotes. This equipment is normally used by the medical team's header, Emil Hamilton, although on occasions, also have been used by although on occasions, also have been used by other members of the team. Watchtower systems are powered by a central power box that uses nitrogen to keep cool. If the cooling system fails, the whole system collapses. Security and vulnerabilities Initially, Watchtower did not have much of a security system and could allow anyone to track the signals transmitted and find its location. When this became an issue, Chloe developed a modern security system from Watchtower's main supplier, Queen Industries. The main elevator has a secret fingerprint detection system, leading to a digital scan and a password system. Although only team members have access to these passwords and system, the security can be circumvented using a handheld fingerprint scanner and a password hacker. If an intruder breaks into Watchtower or the computer databases are at risk of being compromised, Watchtower begins a lockdown protocol and seals all exits. The system is sealed with bullet-proof doors, and also cuts off all air flow, reducing the supply of oxygen, and blocks communication with the outside. Unfortunately, the fact that someone other than the intruder might be trapped inside or held hostage was not taken into account, causing members of the team to be stuck inside with no emergency exit. Despite having advanced technology, the Watchtower can be hacked. While Watchtower is capable of downloading what amounts to the Federation database every 3 seconds, the organization Checkmate could download Watchtower's database in half that time. Provided Checkmate got past Watchtower's firewalls and interference halos, Checkmate narrowed Watchtower's location down to within a 20 block radius. The Watchtower communication systems could also be switched off manually, but after the launching of its own dedicated satellite, this problem was partially solved. The systems of the Watchtower can be restarted and as a result, relevant information can be lost. Early history The apartment was originally part of the Halliwell estate and in 2370 Victor Bennett gave the apartment to his son Typhuss James Halliwell and his cousin Chloe Sullivan. Category:Earth locations Category:Headquarters Category:Hideouts